Love Always Comes First, The Rest Follows
by moodygirl6
Summary: Summer changes people, none more so than Hermione. She's back at Hogwarts to finish her last year, after a summer romance that no one but Harry, knows about, follow Ginny as she tries to work out who the mysterious boy from Hermione's stories is. HHR


Hermione Granger the smartest Witch of her age, that's right I said Witch, see Hermione goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which incidentally is where she can be found right now in the far back secluded corner of the school's rather extensive Library. Currently she is engrossed in an essay set for Potions, which Professor Snape set in the properties of Draught of Living Peace.

Now Hermione would call herself a Bookworm and a know-it-all. She sees the books as her salvation from the mundane lives of her friends and family, furthermore she sees them as a way to gain knowledge and understanding. Also she would judge herself to be a rather plain girl by anyone's standards, when truth be told over the summer she had gone under a complete transformation, her hair that was once a birds nest now hung in soft ringlets, it's lost it's dark brown colour and gained a more blonde look thanks to all the sun she got over the holidays. Physically she had change, she now had all the right curves in all the right places, making her body, one of the very few that the girls at Hogwarts were jealous over. Her face had adopted a more serene angelic quality, making her look like an ethereal goddess when caught in the right light.

All in all Hermione Granger was not pretty at all, but to quote Ron she was in fact 'Hot', though through it all she had kept her love of school and books. Many people only saw her with her head in the next rather large tomb she was lugging around that day, but if they stopped and took notice they would see the beautiful, strong and independent woman she portrayed around her friends, family and a very select few peers.

"There finished." She said to no one in particular as she put down her quill, after having checked her essay 3 times and added any extra information she saw fit to add. "Now back to the Common room to see how Harry and Ron are surviving without me."

Carefully Hermione packed away her equipment and placed the textbooks back on the relevant shelves, picking up her book bag she made her way out of the peaceful confines of the library, she began to make her way back to the Gryffindor Common room, where a change of scenery was sure to greet her.

After dodging Peeves on the 5th floor, Hermione finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady without too many distractions along the way, saying the password "Ferret Face" she at last stepped into the familiar surroundings of the Common room, to find Ron Weasley and Harry Potter engaged in a game of Wizards chess in front of the fire place.

"Hey guys, look who finally found her way out of the Library and back into the real world" Ron teased, causing Harry and Hermione to roll their eyes at the sound of their best friend's lame attempt to joke around with them.

"You know Ron if you decided to join me once in a while, you may at least make a decent attempt at your NEWTS. Then you won't have your Mother riding you like she did Fred and George over their results." Hermione snapped back, not liking the thing Ron was insinuating about her studious nature, but as usual he had gone back to his game of chess, ignoring her once again.

Waiting, but receiving no reply, Hermione settled herself onto the sofa next to Harry whose attention was glued to the chess board in front of him. Sighing at the lack of perceptiveness of either boy, she started to rummage in her book bag, looking for the Muggle notebook and pen she knew she kept in there for times when had no parchment and quills left.

Opening her notebook, she turned to the page she had been messing about on, in the lesson that all of Hogwarts, including the staff when they were taught here, manages to get another hour worth of sleep. Hermione relaxed back into the cushions and reread what she had written.

_I just can't believe you're gone_

_Still waitin' for the morin' to come_

_When I see if the sun will rise _

_In the way that you're by my side_

_When we had so much in store_

_Tell me what it is I'm reaching for_

_When we're through building memories_

_I'll hold you in my heart, in my heart_

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made_

_They can take the music that we'll never play_

_All the broken dreams, take everything_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday_

_They can take the future that we'll never know_

_They can take the places that we said we will go_

_All the broken dreams, take everything_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday_

_You always choose to stay_

_I shouldn't be thankful for everyday _

_Heaven knows what the future holds_

_Or at least where the story goes_

_But I never believed until now_

_I know I'll see you again_

_I'm sure _

_No it's not selfish to ask for more_

_One more night, one more day_

_One more smile on your face_

_But they can't take yesterday_

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made_

_They can take the music that we'll never play_

_All the broken dreams, take everything_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday_

_They can take the future we'll never know_

_They can take the places we said we will go_

_All the broken dreams take everything_

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday_

_I thought our days would last forever_

_But it wasn't our destiny _

_Cause in my mind we had so much time_

_But I was so wrong_

_No I, I can believe me_

_I can still find strength in the moments we made_

_I'm looking back on yesterday_

_They can take tomorrow and the plans we made_

_They can take the music that we'll never play_

_All the broken dreams, take everything _

_Just take it away, but they can never have yesterday_

_They can take the future we'll never know _

_They can take the places that we said we will go_

_All the broken dreams, take everything_

_Just take it all, but they can never have yesterday_

_All the broken dream, take everything_

_They can never have yesterday_

"Hermione._"_ Harry whispered to the sleeping woman next to him. Shaking her shoudler lightly, Harry sighed when he saw she wasn't going to wake up, he shook her shoulder a bit harder.

"Hermione, come on wake up" After receiving no response from Hermione, Harry moved right next to her ear and said the words that would make her move quicker than his firebolt, or even Moldyshorts walking into the common room flanked by 20 Death Nibblers.

"Hermione, Professor McGonagall just told me that you've failed all your subjects and won't be allowed to take your NEWTS." Quickly moving away from Hermione to avoid being head butted.

True to form as soon as the last word left his lips, Hermione had leapt up off the sofa onto her feet in the blink of an eye, still blurry eyed and half asleep.

The sound of laughter refocused her back to the real world away from the dream lands. Her attention was drawn to the person who had caused a rather untimely awakening from a rather suggestive dream involving the person who the laughter belonged to. A secluded beach, on a privately own island off the coast of Fiji, was the setting as by the colouring of her face it was pretty obvious what she was dreaming about.

Shaking her head to break the remaining tendrils of sleep, Hermione rounded on Harry, who by now had managed to get his laughter under control.

"That's cruel Harry." She berated

"What... aww c'mon Hermione it was just a joke I didn't know how else to wake you up. You know you wanna laugh." Harry countered back, whining with his signature cheeky grin fixed on his face, knowing that she couldn't stay mad at him for long if he used that smile.

"Fine, let's go down to dinner." Hermione answered as she climbed out of the portrait hole. "Quickly, before Ron eats it all." She called over her shoulder as she rounded the corner and started down the first of the seven flights of stairs that would lead them to the Great Hall.

The sound of her fading footsteps jolted Harry out of his thoughts and made him take off after her, before he was left to make his own way downstairs. Besides having Hermione at his side managed to keep all the fan girls away from him, but at times when he was on his own they cornered him and formed a swarm around him, leaving him no other option than to run, duck and hide in dirty old unused classrooms.

Catching up to Hermione on the floor 6th stairs, they continued to banter all the way down to the Entrance Hall, where they met up with the bottomless pit known as Ronald Weasley.

"Finally, you guys take forever. I'm starving here." He complained as he rubbed his already growling stomach.

"You ate, not 10 minutes ago in the common room." Harry countered back, looking at Ron as if he had just explained a plot to take over the world, by eating his way through the world's supply of food.

"So, I'm a growing boy I need my food, to stay strong for Quidditch matches, I need my stamina" He whined as they walked through the heavy double doors that lead into the Great Hall.

"Ron if you don't stop eating the way you do, by the time your 30 you will be the size of a house." Hermione teased as they took their seats at the Gryffindor Table.

"Whatever Hermione."

Sighing at Ron's' childish behaviour Hermione turned to left and stopped Ginny just as she walked through the doors. Waving her over, they settled into a conversation about how Ron's eating habits looked something like pigs, only a pig would have better manners, and chew with their mouths closed instead of spraying food on their neighbours. (Poor unfortunate 2nd years)

"Gin, how do you know when you're in love?" Hermione whispered as not to attract attention to their conversation.

"Err... wow, okay when they are around you can't stop thinking about them, when they are around, you can't stop looking at them, and feeling safe in their presence. When they touch you, you feel all warm inside. When you love someone their safety comes above your own and their well being takes precedence over your own." Ginny answered, not really knowing why she was being asked that question. "Hermione why do you want to know that?"

"I just... this summer I met someone and I can't stop thinking about the time we spent together." Hermione responded not looking Ginny in the eye, knowing that if she did, her summer secret wouldn't be a secret any longer.

"OMG, no way you met someone over the summer and I'm only just finding out now. Why?" Ginny squealed, catching the attention of the students surrounding them. "Hold up, Harry spent the summer at yours didn't he?"

"Yeah"

"Then why hasn't he said anything?"

"I asked him not to."

"Really. Alright what does he look like, I want all the juicy details."

"Ginnnnnnn"

"No no, you are telling me all the details, or I will just steal your diary, so don't tempt me. Spill." Ginny cried back, knowing that if she didn't push Hermione she would never get to know all the juicy details about her summer.

Out of reflex Hermione ducked out of the conversation, by claiming she needed to go to the library. The conversation with Ginny would have to wait for another time and place when they weren't in a heavily populated place such as the school's main eating area.

Once Ginny had lost sight of Hermione from her seat she immediately rounded on the next source of information. Harry.


End file.
